


Fangs of Fear

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Sort Of, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Above the sleepy town of Nordion, there looms a giant castle, a remnant of times long past, which closed down unexpectedly 17 years before after a mysterious incident. Lene, an adventurous young woman, decides to explore the castle and see what, or who, is inside.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Leen | Lene, Ira | Ayra/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 4





	Fangs of Fear

Atop a hill outside the large town of Nordion, a magnificent castle stood, a foreboding, eternal figure in the distance shrouded in shadow. In times long past, it had served as a refuge for the townsfolk when war came to their land, kindly watched over time and time again by their mysterious, yet just and beloved lords, who all looked strangely similar to their deceased ancestors in the portraits hanging on the walls. However, nearly two decades before the present, a bizarre incident occurred inside the castle, which led to it ending communication with the outside world, and the travel of servants to and from it immediately ceased. When the townsfolk came to check on the lord of the castle, they found the doors barred to entrance. Though by that point the role of the lord had long since been a  ceremonial one, it was still so sudden  and without explanation that it made a strange fear creep into the hearts of the people of Nordion. This fear only grew greater when faint screams could be heard coming from the castle, and the atmosphere around it became dark and gloomy. The adults of Nordion forbade their children to go anywhere near the place, and whispered rumors spoke of a terrifying monster killing the gentle lord and taking over his castle.

None of this, of course, discouraged Lene, a cheerful, clever, and endlessly curious young woman, despite the best efforts of her mother and little brother. For lack of anything better to do, she aimed to enter the castle and see if the monster everyone else was so afraid of actually existed, or if it was just the figment of overactive imaginations and excited gossips. Currently, she was making her latest journey to the castle, finally ready to head inside after having explored every inch of the walls over the past several days in an attempt to compromise with her mother. Travelling with her very reluctantly was her brother, Coirpre, holding onto her arm as they looked up at the large castle. “Lene, I don’t know about this one…” He told her with no small amount of unease. “Isn’t coming this close enough?”

“Where’s the fun in that? I’ve seen this part a million times.” Lene replied, staring straight ahead with a grin. “You’re free to head back if you’re scared, but I’m going inside. I’ve just gotta know what kind of place it is. I won’t be too long, I promise.”

After hesitating for a moment, Coirpre seemed to finally give in. “...All right, Lene. Just stay safe, kay? Otherwise you’ll make mom worry.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Much as Lene loved to see everything there was to see, the thought of her mom worrying about her did make her feel a bit bad. “Anyways, you know how to get back on your own right? I can help you if you need it.”

“No, I’ll be fine. The town isn’t far from here so I know the way back.” It really did make her a bit proud how much Coirpre was growing up. It felt like just yesterday when he was still a little baby, and now he was all responsible! More responsible than her, even, mom sometimes joked. “Just don’t get yourself hurt in there, Lene.”

“Right, right.” As Coirpre walked off towards the town in the distance, he glanced over his shoulder just once, worry clear on his face. Lene, however, took little notice, focusing her attention of the castle in front of her. “Am I the coolest daughter and best big sister or what?” She asked herself rhetorically. “I’ll show the two of them not to worry about me. Nordion Castle, here I come!”

Climbing up the castle wall, using cracks and chips in it as handholds, Lene found herself very glad she had decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt for this. Dresses might make dancing a lot of fun, but they were no good for climbing. Eventually, she reached a window along one of the nearby towers, and to her surprise found it unlocked. Pushing it open, she grabbed onto the windowsill and pulled herself into the room inside.

At last! She was inside the castle! Lene, realizing the room was dark, turned on her flashlight to allow her to explore further and began searching the room for anything interesting. Her search was stopped however, when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. Unable to see anywhere to hide, she considered for a moment getting out through the window, but trying to climb that fast would be risky, especially when she didn’t know what she was dealing with. Better to face whatever it was and find out first before attempting that. As the door to the room opened, Lene tensed, preparing to see anything.

Unexpectedly, what she saw was no monster, but instead a handsome young man with long blond hair and black clothing that looked like it belonged to some dramatic medieval noble. He winced when he light of her flashlight his face, and then she saw it.

He had small, but sharp fangs, clear as day.

A vampire.

“Would you please stop fucking shining a light in my face?” Was the first thing she ever heard him say. He looked away to avoid staring directly into it. “Damn, that hurts…”

Snapping out of her shock, Lene cast the light towards the ground, much to the vampire’s relief. “Wait, what’s a vampire doing here?”

“...I live here?” He said. “I’ve always lived here. You know, you’re not very polite, barging into my home and shining a light into my eyes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, anyways.” Lene suddenly felt very awkward. “What’s your name?”

“My name?”

“Surely you have one. Unless… you want me to name you? Ooh, how Blood McFangs?”

“No!” The vampire seemed very embarrassed; he was an awful lot of fun to tease. “I have a name, I’m just not sure why you would want it. I am Ares de Nordion, ruler of Nordion Castle. And who might you be?”

She grinned and offered a hand to him. “I’m Lene, Lene Bragi. Let’s be friends, okay?”

After looking at her hand suspiciously for a moment, he hesitantly extended his own and shook hers. “...Friends? What do you mean by that?”

“What, you’ve never had a friend before?”

“Well, it isn’t every day that somebody breaks into my home and asks to be friends with me.”

“It was an accident! I didn’t know anybody lived here!” Lene insisted, before giggling. “I have a few friends, so I’ll show you the ropes. C’mon, show me around your castle!” Though, her only actual experience having a close friend was Laylea, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Now why would I do that?” Ares said, raising an eyebrow.

“An important part of building a friendship is visiting each other’s homes, and you have the coolest one around!” Lene replied, looking up at him with excitement written all over her face.

“We’ve just met, isn’t this a little sudden?”

“The sooner, the better!” She answered cheerfully.

“...That doesn’t sound right but I don’t know enough about this ‘friendship’ to dispute it.”

“Come on, let’s go!” Rolling her eyes, Lene tugged on one of Ares’s arms with her hands, trying to pull him towards the door with little success due to his much greater strength.

“Fine, but only because going alone could be dangerous for you. My servants can be in a foul mood, sometimes. Oh, and you don’t need that flashlight anymore.” Ares snapped his fingers and at once every candle as far as the eye could see lit themselves.

“What the-“ Lene nearly dropped her flashlight out of shock, and once she caught herself she turned it off. “You have  _ got _ to teach me how to do that sometime.”

“Trade secret.” Despite himself, Ares smiled slightly out of amusement as he walked through the door into the hall.

“Hey! That’s no fair!” Lene had to walk twice as fast as she normally did to keep up with him. “Hey, Ares! Areeeees!”

At last, light began to clear away the darkness surrounding the castle.

—————————————————————

“...And this is where I keep my personal sword collection.” Ares said with a hint of pride in his voice as he showed off the blades hanging on the walls. “I’ll admit that some of them are only 100 years old, but-“

“Wait, wait, wait.  _ Only _ 100 years old?!” Lene blinked out of surprise. “What does that even mean? There are older ones?”

“Ah. Right. Forgot that that’s more meaningful to you.” Ares muttered with a sigh. This was going to be quite a long day. Definitely a more interesting one than usual, though. All of a sudden, something occurred to him, and his eyes lit up with curiosity. “By the way, I have a question for you, Lene.”

“I have a bunch for you too, so ask away.”

“Very well.” Tilting his head, Ares seemed to be considering something as he looked down at Lene. She met his eyes, utterly without fear. “I could kill you and drink your blood with ease at any time. That doesn’t… scare you, at all?”

“Nah, not really.” Lene replied without the slightest hesitation. “I figured, if you were gonna kill me, you’d have done it when we first met. Besides, I like to think I have a good eye for people and you… you don’t look like the sort that kills for no reason.”

“Again, you did break into my home. I wouldn’t call that ‘no reason.’”

“Oh, shush.” Punching him lightly in the shoulder, Lene rolled her eyes. “What’s a little breaking and entering between friends?” Bringing her arms behind her back, she stepped in front of Ares, blocking him from going any further. “Now time for my questions. I’ve heard some stories, but what is being a vampire  _ really _ like?”

“Well, technically speaking, I wouldn’t know personally. I’m a dhampir, a half-vampire.”

Lene gasped and dramatically pretended that she was hurt by this revelation. “Ares, you lied to me! How could you?!”

“You know, I never actually said I was a vampire, you just assumed that and I went along with it for the sake of convenience.” Ares countered with an amused smile.

“Details, details.” Lene stuck her tongue out at him. “Anyways, what are the differences between a dhampir and a regular vampire?”

“Well, for one thing, sunlight can’t actually hurt or kill me, though it still stings.” Even the thought of it caused Ares to wince. “Also, my fangs are smaller, I can’t turn people into vampires, and most regrettably, I age as a human does. Other than that we’re pretty much the same.”

“Hmm.” Lene nodded once, then twice with her head on her hand, deep in thought. “So, then, is it true that vampires don’t have a reflection?”

“Yes, that’s true.” It was true for Dhampirs, too, but if he told her that she might ask him to show her.

“How about garlic? Do you all actually hate it?”

“...What?” The look on Ares’s face was one of utter confusion. “Is that really a rumor? I suppose my father hated garlic, but I don’t-“

“Then how about running water?”

“...No?”

“Does fire really harm vampires?”

“Yes, of course it does.” Ares sighed. “And before you ask, so does a stake through the heart. Both of those would kill you too.”

“Do you really have to be invited into other people’s homes?” Before he could answer, Lene immediately got closer to him and kept going. “And do you actually have to count stuff?”

“God, no!” Now he was just bewildered. “Humans really came up with all that? I suppose vampires are polite enough not to enter without permission, but I have no idea how the second one came about.”

“Alright, what about holy symbols? Are vampires actually afraid of them?”

That gave Ares some pause. “Well, that one’s true, in a way.” His tone was somber, and he looked regretful. “After all, many vampire hunters are religious. You can’t be too careful when somebody shoves a cross in your face.”

“...Ares…” Lene spoke softly, seeming to sense his sorrow. Was she pitying him? No, that wasn’t pity in her eyes. It was- empathy. He hadn’t been expecting that. “I’m assuming that’s why your father isn’t…?”

“Around?” Ares laughed coldly. “Well of course he isn’t. That damned murderer Sigurd stole him from me and mother.” Even though he had been only two years old, he remembered that day clearly. The great confrontation between his father, Eldigan, Lord of Nordion and Master of all Vampires, and Sigurd, a rising star among vampire hunters with a sword in one hand and a wooden stake in the other, wearing a silver cross on a necklace. He had only seen the moment they faced each other, quickly gone from his view as his dear mother ushered him out of the room, but the scene was still burned into his memory. “A year after, my mother died, having lost the will to live. So of course I don’t like crosses, I hate vampire hunters, and I  _ despise _ Sigurd.” A silence passed between them, and Ares’s eyes grew softer. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be-“

“Ares, who is that?”

The words had a distinct sharpness to them, and they both turned to see a pale woman with blood red eyes and long golden hair in a red dress, long fangs bared. The door she had come through was slammed shut by her, and it was only through what little restraint the woman had left that the door didn’t fall off the hinges.

At the worst possible moment, Ares realized, she had returned.

Aunt Lachesis. A  _ true _ vampire.

_ Shit. _

—————————————————————

“Step aside, Ares.”

“Aunt Lachesis, I-“

“ _ Step aside.” _ There was power in her voice, real power, as well as great anger. Lachesis rushed forward at great speed, narrowly missing Lene, who dodged the sharp claws by the skin of her teeth. “Oh? Not bad, for a human. However, if you really think you can fight me, you’re terribly mistaken.” With the gap between them closed, a rapid kick by Lachesis to Lene’s shin knocked her to her knees. A mere moment later, Lachesis had a claw poised to strike into Lene’s neck. “Checkmate. Now you’re going to tell me who sent you here, or so help me-“

A blade swiftly touched against Lachesis’s own neck, its hilt gripped tightly by Ares. “That is  _ enough _ , Aunt Lachesis.” The rumble in Ares’s voice was harsh and unpleasant, yet there was no hatred in it. Though it was not altogether comforting, Lene did not feel scared by it either. “You will not harm this girl, for whatever you do to her I will do to you. Am I being clear?”

“You brat!”” Lachesis hissed, but slowly, reluctantly, she drew her hand away from Lene, and Ares let his sword fall to his side. After a tense moment, where Lene stood up, letting out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in, the door the room was thrown open.

“Lord Ares! Lady Lachesis! Are you both unharmed?!” The woman speaking looked normal, except for the fact that she was dressed like some sort of medieval swordswoman. 

Lachesis’s eyes lit up upon seeing her. “Ayra! Oh, don’t worry about us, Lene just invited someone over without telling me.” It was incredible, Lene thought, how quickly her mood changed. “How are  _ you _ my darling? Was the operation a success?”

“Yes, it was.” Ayra confirmed, giving Lene a quick, polite nod. “We captured enough cattle to feed you, Lord Ares, and the children for another month.”

“Ah, and just as we were about to run out, too! You’re my hero.” Lachesis gave Ayra a big kiss, which Ayra returned immediately. Ares stuck his tongue out childishly at the sight. “I’m going to go arrange for dinner. Keep an eye on our visitor, would you? If she tries to harm Ares, feel free to kill her.”

As Lachesis left the room and the door once again closed behind her, Ares let out a sigh. “Lene, this is Ayra, my aunt’s bride, both the vampiric and the regular sort. Meaning she doesn’t age, and also is in love with my aunt, somehow.” That earned him him a smack on his arm, though he just grinned. “Ayra, this is Lene, my…” Ares paused to think a moment. “Friend? I suppose?”

“Gee, thanks.” Lene spoke up, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “All these years, and this is how you treat me?”

“It has  _ literally _ been  _ six hours _ since we met.” Ares groaned, pretending to be increasingly agitated.

“Eh, same thing, really.”

“No, it absolutely isn’t!”

They were interrupted by Ayra laughing uncontrollably, which looked unusual coming from her, but it was an enjoyable sort of strange. “You two are way too funny,” She managed, once she had mostly calmed down. “I can’t believe you both met just today; I would have thought you’d known each other for years.”

“With any luck, we’ll be friends for that long at least! Everyone else around town is so lame, I definitely want to do this again.” Well, not everyone, Lene realized. “Oh! Except Laylea! She’s so wonderful, you’d love her Ares. Come visit sometime and I’ll introduce you!”

Ayra and Ares shared a glance, and the latter began to look awkward all of a sudden. “I’m not sure that’d be a good idea. Not everyone is as… open-minded as you are. What if somebody realizes what I am and tries to attack me?”

“We’ll figure that out when it comes to it.” Lene replied, with the sort of incredible confidence that only comes from striking wisdom or unfathomable stupidity. “Plus, there’s no way Laylea will believe me about any of this without seeing it for herself.”

“That sounds like a you problem.”

“Hey! Keep that up and  _ I’ll  _ become a problem for  _ you. _ ”

Ayra leaned close to Ares and whispered into his ear. “Careful, I know that look from Lachesis. She’s dead serious about seeing you again.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Ares muttered in return. “I just don’t know what-“

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Lene interrupted, sounding genuinely annoyed. “It’s pretty rude, you know.”

“Er, my apologies.” Ares coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. He was pretty humble, for somebody supposed to be so important. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“Lene, why don’t you stay with us for dinner?” Ayra’s offer caught both Ares and Lene by surprise. “I’m sure the others would be glad to have you.”

“...What?” Lene was caught off guard for once.

“ _ What? _ ” For his part Ares was somewhere between shocked and horrified.

“With your permission, of course, Lord Ares.” Ayra quickly added. “Unless… there’s some reason you don’t want her here?”

Ares looked from Ayra, to Lene, to Ayra again, his eyes wide and a deep blush on his face. He was a little cute when he was embarrassed, Lene thought. “Aunt Ayra!” He hissed, though Ayra only looked amused. “Fine, whatever. She can stay, but stop embarrassing me!”

That made a genuine smile appear on Ayra’s face. “What about you Lene? Are you interested?”

“Sure, that sounds great!” Lene cheerfully replied. “I hadn’t thought I’d be wanted, but if you say so then I’d love to have dinner with you all.”

“Ah, did Lachesis get overprotective again? I’m sorry about that.” Ayra meant it, too, Lene realized. “She worries about Ares a lot, perhaps too much, but she really does mean well. Anyway, I’ll come get you two when dinner’s ready. In the meantime, make sure to keep her company, Ares.” Ayra winked at him as she opened the door and walked through it, and he only gritted his teeth and a deepened blush in response.

These people were nuts, Lene realized.

This was going to be  _ so _ much fun.

—————————————————————

In spite of having to repeatedly remind the vampiric servants that she wasn’t a vampire or dhampir (not that she could really blame them for not remembering) and wanted her wine glass full of what was presumably (hopefully) cow blood replaced with regular wine, as well as the death glare Lachesis often gave her for the mortal sin of existing in the same room as Ares, it was a very pleasant dinner. The food, at least, was delicious, and the conversation was quite interesting.

One of the friendlier people there was Diarmuid, the son of Lachesis and cousin of Ares, as well as a dhampir himself. He was always polite and courteous to her, though his real personality shone through when talking to Ares; he was an energetic, cheerful, and endearing young man, who shone as brightly as the sun they all so feared. He sat to Lachesis’s right, and Lene got the feeling that he was always his mothers’ little boy.

To the left of Lachesis sat Nanna, a cute girl who was also unusually responsible, having possibly the finest table manners of those present besides Lachesis herself. Amusingly, Ares treated her like a little sister, with all the teasing that entailed. She was embarrassed by Ares just as easily as Ares was embarrassed by Ayra or Lene, in a funny sort of food chain.

Next there was Larcei, with the biggest appetite of anyone at the table, eating up food like there was no tomorrow. She was the daughter of Ayra, and like Lene she was an ordinary human, except for her hunger. She was obnoxious at times, with somehow worse table manners than Diarmuid, but she was warm and welcoming, the sort of person that grew on you quickly.

Then there was Ulster, Larcei’s twin brother and Ayra’s son, a seemingly quiet and kind young man who in actuality could trade joking insults with his sister like there was no tomorrow once they got started. Still, Lene felt like he had a good, level head on his shoulders, much like his mother, and wasn’t the foolish sort.

Finally, there was Ares himself, seated right next to Lene, who seemed much more relaxed in this sort of environment than anywhere else. This was where he came truly came alive, became himself. He laughed, he got embarrassed, he enjoyed the time he spent like this. This was his home, his family. She could tell that they meant more to him than all the world’s riches and all the stars in the sky.

She wondered, did anyone value her like that? Was she loved? Was she ever at home, ever as alive as the living dead before her?

These were questions that, for the time being, would have to go unanswered.

—————————————————————

With the dinner finished, Lene at last headed home, waving goodbye to the gathered inhabitants of Nordion Castle as she climbed out the same window she had entered through. Though she had asked why they couldn’t just unbar the front door for her, Ares had simply shrugged and told her that Lachesis was adamant about keeping it shut, and there was no helping it without starting an unnecessary fight.

The sun was high in the sky, and Lene realized that it must be near noon. Had she really spent so long in there? Time really did fly when you were having fun. After walking for half an hour, she finally reached the front door of her home, and knocked once, twice, three times, with it opening only a minute after. It was her mother answering the door. “Lene?!” Sylvia immediately embraced her daughter. “Oh, goodness Lene, I was so worried about you. You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m fine, I just-“ Made a new friend today, before stopping herself.

Why did she stop herself?

“Went exploring in Nordion Castle, I know. Coirpre told me a couple hours ago.” Sylvia sighed and let Lene come inside. “You know I’ve told you not to go inside that place, Lene. So why did you-“

“Look, I’m fine, okay?” Lene snapped without meaning to. “I just- I’m sorry. I need to go rest for a bit.”

“Lene, wait-“

Before she could hear the rest of what her mom was going to say, Lene had already run inside her room, slammed her door shut, and fell down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. “Ugh, I’m a mess. What am I even doing?”

Her best, she supposed, but that didn’t seem to be good enough anymore. After all, she wasn’t happy and she still didn’t know why.

That night, Lene dreamed of golden locks, warm laughter, and a gentle, fanged smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Lene is 18 and Ares is 19 in this.
> 
> Eldigan and Sigurd fought for reasons that will be explained next chapter. Shortly after Eldigan’s death, Lachesis, as Ares’s guardian, closed down travel to and from the castle and barred the front door for the sake of Ares’s safety.
> 
> The reason Lene can’t blame the servants for not remembering is because they haven’t had a guest who isn’t a vampire in around 17 years; Ulster and Larcei aren’t guests, so they’re allowed to get their own wine.
> 
> I’ll definitely make at least two chapters, but I might make a third depending on interest.


End file.
